Second place
by Ventiwings
Summary: In his eyes, I’ll always be the one he can never have, and you’ll be the one who has to take my place. Destiny Oneshot.


**_Second Place_**

_Summary_

[In his eyes, I'll always be the one he can never have, and you'll be the one who has to take my place.]

Author Notes are at the bottom if you have any questions, some might be answered at the end of this fanfiction. Please enjoy.

* * *

You know the story of the hero who had the Triforce of Courage engraved on his left hand where he wields the mystic weapon known as the Master Sword.

There are some parts that know him as the Hero of Time.

Others know him as the Hero of Winds.

Even some have dubbed him the left-handed swordsman because of his grip on a weapon and finding it rare that a swordsman would be a lefty.

Though most are familiar of him, before he had such titles and honor befall upon him, being a simple nobody that had no bearing on the world.

That was until he started to learn of his destiny to set forth on a journey that he had never considered to be part of his everyday life.

From the looks of it, people would usually speak of him as a heroic swordsman who would destroy every enemy in his way without much hassle.

You think so too, don't you?

Don't be alarmed on how I know you do think and say such things.

You express your affection towards him freely because he accepts it with open arms.

Your eyes sparkle whenever he smiles towards you to show that the two of you developed a bond.

You have your heart racing whenever he picks you up in his arms and holds you so securely for safety precautions.

You feel as if you're in a beautiful dream when he gives you his undivided attention and helps you under no conditions; because he is a such a noble man.

But you miscalculated one thing.

He doesn't look at you the way he looks at me.

I'm not being harsh.

I'm not being vain.

I'm not being so self-proud of my person or status.

I'm not being anything of the sort to throw you into inner turmoil.

However, I merely speak the truth that he keeps within his soul.

It hurts, really it does, when destiny allows us to meet, fall in love, then toys with us.

Destiny toys with us to bluntly tell us that we can never be with one another.

So, where do you think this is heading?

Yes, you know very well where this heads for you, him, and I.

Take notice how he looks towards Hyrule Castle with his hand gripped tightly around his sword.

His eyes so determined, so focused, but overall, so blinded by the fact I can never be his.

And for a mirror effect, he can never be mine.

So the next time you think you're the only the one who means the most to him in his eyes.

Think again.

In his eyes, I'll always be the one he can never have, and you'll be the one who has to take my place.

All in all, I'll release you from this sadness and say I'm in second place.

Second place.

That's the seat I'll always be in his thoughts to try and forget his journey.

And that is the place I wish would never exist when it's between him and I.

Though, you should know the feeling.

That's because when he thinks of me, you'll be taking that seat where as I am his most valued desire.

Kind of ironic, don't you think.

That Link favors the runner up instead of the winner of his gentle heart?

* * *

To be honest, this idea just came to me.

I guess being a big Zelink fan I was, I, in much dislike, know that they can never be together in the video games series because of the whole boundaries of nobility and middle class as well as the two being carriers of the Triforce. So I thought of, a 'Why not?' once more and decided to write this as I went along to try and branch out on the idea of Zelda and Link being seperated at the end of the journey.

Now at the beginning I merely set out the titles that each Link gains because I felt like stating the obvious that Zelda is committed to Link and their goal to keep Hyrule at peace. Yeah, doesn't make much sense since I'm not very good with words whenever I try and express what I mean nowadays.

Okay, now for the person Zelda was talking to, the reason I didn't give the name out was because, it made more sense not to. It isn't directed at one person, it's directed to the girls that Link has met along the way in his journey.

Now that's all there is for me to say, if you have anymore questions then you can freely ask me.


End file.
